Sentimental
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: It's Ryuichi Sakuma's birthday! What will happen? Oneshot


Gravitation: Sentimental

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Dedication: This is dedicated to Ryuichi Sakuma for his birthday today!

notes: This is going to be a one-shot! Here it is...

Ryuichi sighed as he went inside the building of NG to do some recording for his band. "Ryuichi! You are late!" A voice scolded as Ryuichi looked around and saw Noriko standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, "late? I just got here!" Ryuichi whined as Noriko groaned.

"So I guess that's everything then, right?" A voice asked as the two looked and saw Eiri Yuki, Tohma Seguchi and Tatsuha Uesugi as the trio walked together as they talked about something. "Tohma! Aren't you supposed to be in the recording room?" Noriko asked angrily as the boys looked up, "heh, sorry Noriko. We were just talking to Shuichi and the others," Tohma explained.

"Tohma..." Noriko began as her voice was in an angry tone, Ryuichi stared at Tatsuha as he saw that Tatsuha was staring back at him. "Very well then Noriko. I may have to take my leave, so please, you may pick up Shuichi later Eiri. For now, just wait awhile," Tohma said as Yuki nodded as he looked back at Tatsuha.

Tatsuha stared at Ryuichi before he realized Yuki was waiting for him, the two boys walked off as Noriko glared at Tohma and Ryuichi as Ryuichi was staring off of Tatsuha's back. "Ryuichi!" Noriko cried as Ryuichi jumped, "what? I can't help myself!" He said as Noriko sighed. "Your just as bad as Shuichi is," she murmured as Ryuichi smirked, "Noriko, let's just go to our recording room," Tohma said with a sigh as the group left the spot.

The next day, it was Ryuichi's and Shuichi's day off as Ryuichi went over to Shuichi's place to have a talk while Yuki was typing in his study. "Sakuma, it's been a couple of days since we've seen each other," Shuichi said as he poured tea to his guest, Ryuichi nodded as he sighed as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Is something wrong?" Shuichi asked worriedly as Ryuichi stared at him, "I'm in love," he said as Shuichi squealed. "With who?" He asked excitedly as Ryuichi smiled, "Tatsuha," he said as Shuichi looked confused but then suddenly recalled that Tatsuha was Yuki's younger brother.

"Your in love with Tatsuha?" He asked happily and excited as Ryuichi nodded, "since when?" He asked as Ryuichi shrugged. "I don't know really. I guess it happened today when we were talking in the hallway at NG," he said as Shuichi blinked, "you two talked?" He asked excitedly as Tatsuha smiled at Shuichi's excitedness.

"No. But when he looked at me I could see it in his eyes as we stare at each other before going in our separate ways," Tatsuha explained Just then the two heard a cough as they looked and saw Yuki leaning against the wall with his arms cross, "why don't you be in NG studios tomorrow night then? Isn't it's your day off as well?" He asked.

"Yea. It's my day off until Sunday," Ryuichi replied as Yuki smiled. "Be there at eight tomorrow night and I'll tell Tatsuha to meet you there," he said as Ryuichi blinked in confusion as he looked at Shuichi, "Shuichi, why is he being nice all of a sudden?" He asked as Shuichi laughed and Yuki glared at the both of them unhappily.

"Can't a guy do something for a change?" Yuki asked as Ryuichi shrugged, Yuki sighed as he went back to his study.

(Saturday Night)

Ryuichi looked up at the building as he went inside slowly and found Tohma waiting for him at the front desk. "Tohma?" Ryuichi asked blinking as Tohma smiled, "your right on time. I guess your not a minute late," he said as Ryuichi blinked. "What's going on Tohma?" He asked as Tohma stared at him, "come with me," he said as Ryuichi followed him.

The two walked silently as they stopped in front of a door, "uh Tohma? This is like an empty room with a table and a couch," he said as Tohma opened the door. The lights were off as Ryuichi turned them back on, "happy birthday!" Everyone cried as they jumped up from there hiding places.

Ryuichi gasped as he looked at Tohma, "I totally forgotten my birthday!" He said as Tohma smiled. Just then he heard music as he looked and saw Bad Luck playing.

Anti-Nostalgic By: Bad Luck

_Transparency dyes the night sky, and_

_I walk alone on the road that always leads home_

_Singing to myself, I want to send these kind of feelings_

_to you in your sleep._

_I'm tangled up in something; I'm getting a little sick of myself-_

_tangled up in the feelings to convey to those days that have been left behind_

_The heat that I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little_

_I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time._

_I place my feelings on the receding clouds_

_on the road home, where I pause to stand._

_You are already a part of my continuing dreams;_

_I know that (those feelings) can't possibly reach you from here._

_The tears keep falling; just by being close to you,_

_I'm starting to want a smile, just a little..._

_Someone asks questions; I'm starting to want this make more sense_

_You cast those too-brilliant days into a fading shadow_

_I'm tangled up in something; I'm getting a little sick of myself-_

_tangled up in the feelings to convey those days that have been left behind..._

_The heat that I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little_

_I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time._

_So, happy birthday Ryuichi Sakuma, I love you always and I want to be with you_

_Starting this day and from now on, be with me, Tatsuha._

Ryuichi blinked as Shuichi sang the last line as he looked at Tatsuha who was near him, "Tatsuha?" He asked as Tatsuha nodded and the two stared for a moment before kissing each other. "I guess your brothers are really in for lead singers huh Mika?" Tohma asked smiling as he looked at his wife, "yea, Tohma. I guess I'm the only straight one in the family," Mika murmured.

Shuichi smiled happily at his two friends as he looked over at Yuki who had his arms crossed, he smiled knowing that Ryuichi had a wonderful birthday and knowing that his birthday was coming up and hopefully it would be great just like Ryuichi had his.

End!

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: that was great!

Tohma: was that all?

me: You just have to find out...

Ryuichi: we'll be onto the next story soon

Yuki: review and update!


End file.
